Nami's story
by Blazeshadow Of WoodClan
Summary: Nami is staying in forget-me-not valley and meets a boy. his name is Drake. At first, Nami doesnt like him. then, she slowly develops a liking to him. Story better than summary! Plz check it out! Rated T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Nami's Story

By: Kayla Davis

Chapter one

Nami walked across the dirt path. Things had been rough since she decided to visit Forget-Me-Not Valley. She lived in the Inner Inn with Tim and Ruby. She was a shy girl, and didn't like to talk to people a lot. But, just yesterday she met a boy named Drake. She could tell he wanted to be her friend. First of all, he tried to give her things from the dig site. She was very different from the other girls because she didn't always like girl stuff like flowers. The only flowers she liked only grew in the fall. But Drake was always trying to give her Flowers. Well today, she decided to avoid him. But of course, he found her. "Hi Nami! You look nice today!" he said. "Thanks," said Nami. She shyly turned her face away. Sometimes she just didn't want to talk to people. "I'm going to go to the Blue Bar. Bye," said Nami. "Hey, would you mind if I came too?" asked Drake. The idiot was apparently trying to frustrate her. "Yes. Yes I would mind! I want to go alone," Said Nami. "Ok. Go do whatever it is Namis do," Said Drake. _Trying to be funny huh? Ill show you funny!_ Nami started to walk away, but then turned around and looked at Drake. "I like pie," she said. "That was kind of random. Is it a Special tradition that Namis do?" Drake laughed. _Oh that's it! You're gonna get it!_ Nami clinched her fists. _Don't do it Nami! Don't do it! _ Too late, the next thing she knew she was punching Drake. He looked surprised. Nami couldn't believe she just did that! "Im _So_ sorry! I didn't mean to do that! It was an accident!" She exclaimed. Drake looked at her. "Its ok, But, OW!" He said. Nami held out her hand to him. She pulled him up. After all, it was the least she could do after attacking him like that! Drake walked home. Nami headed to the Blue Bar.

Nami peeked out her window. She apparently slept pretty late, because it was three o'clock in the afternoon. She walked outside, stretched and walked over to Vesta's farm to talk to Celia. She stopped and looked around. The wind was blowing against her face. She crossed the bridge over to Vesta's farm. Celia was standing outside. "Hi Nami!" she said. "Hi Celia," said Nami. "I know this boy, and he wont leave me alone!" "Aww… is poor wittle Nami having boy pwobwems?" Mocked Celia. _Im gonna punch that girl!_ "It not like I _Like_ this boy, he just really bugs me!" said Nami. "Awww….. Wittle Nami's Bein' Followed by a wittle buggy bug that buggy bugs her!" Celia laughed. "Will you _Stop_ it! You are getting on my nerves Celia!" Nami yelled. "Awww… Is wittle Nami mad?" Celia fell over and rolled on the ground laughing. "_Stop it farm girl unless you want me to put you in the hospital!" _yelled Nami. "Ohhh…. Im Sooo scared!" Celia remarked. Nami's eyes glistened. She ended up punching Celia and walking away. She didn't like being made fun of. She went back into the inn. She ran upstairs and slammed her door. "Nami? Nami? You ok?" asked Ruby from outside the door. "Leave me alone!" screamed Nami. "Poor girl… I wonder what she's upset about," Said Ruby.

Nami woke up. She walked out of her room and went downstairs. Drake was there. "Drake came here to see you!" said Tim. Nami was surprised. "Hi Nami," said Drake. He handed her an Old Coin from the dig site. "Thanks," Said Nami. "Oh, I have something else you might like," said Drake. He gave her some Tamamelo Salad. "Wow… You made this?" Nami asked. "Yes," said Drake. "Thank you," said Nami. "Your welcome," said Drake. Nami thought she saw affection in his eyes. Again, she shyly looked away. She walked back to her room. _I guess he's not so bad after all_. She sat on her bed and drew one heart for him in her diary.

Nami walked outside. It was cooler than usual. Of course, Drake was walking towards her. "Hey Nami," said Drake. Celia was walking beside him. _Oh crap! I hope Celia didn't tell him I said he bugged me! _Nami stared at Drake. She had been starting to think differently about him. She actually kind of… _liked_ him. "uh… hi drake…." said Nami. "I am not a marshmallow!" said Drake. Nami laughed. That was kind of funny. "The celery stalks at midnight!" Nami laughed. This time Drake laughed too. "Put the milk in the fridge!" yelled Celia, apparently trying to join the fun. They all fell over in a pile of laughing rolling people. "Bananas and pandas are purple!" yelled Nami. "Hey Nami listen to this!" said Drake. "Whatcha doin'?" asked Drake. "Eatin' chocolate," replied Celia. "Where'd ya get it?" asked Drake. "The doggie dropped it!" laughed Celia. "Where's your doggie?" asked Drake. "Behind the door!" said Celia. "What's he doing?" asked Drake. "Makin' more!" said Celia. "Aw gross! I didn't know chocolate was dog poop!" laughed Nami. They all laughed. Nami had almost _never_ been this social before! She saw Muffy through the window of the Blue Bar. "I is not a Mallow!" yelled Drake. Nami laughed again. She had no idea he could be that funny! "Alright guys I need to go now! Bye!" said Nami. She decided to go sleep for a little bit.

Nami walked over to Drake's farm. She rang the doorbell. Drake opened the door. "Nami! What are you doing here!" he asked, surprised to see Nami. "I…. I… uh… Came to see you," said Nami. "_You_ came to see _me_?" said Drake, "Uh… yeah, I guess," said Nami. Drake stared blankly at her. "Is there something wrong with you? Are you on drugs? This is _completely_ out of character for you!" said Drake. "No there is nothing bad going on and Im not on drugs," replied Nami. "But _you_ are coming to see _me_ when it's usually the other way around!" said Drake. "I know what I'm doing," replied Nami. "But you never come to _me_! I thought you thought I was annoying!" said Drake. "Who told you that?" asked Nami. "Celia," replied Drake. _I hate that girl!_ "I don't think you're annoying," said Nami. "You don't?" asked Drake. "Of course not!" said Nami. "Why did you come to see me?" asked Drake. "Well…. I guess I just wanted to," said Nami. Drake handed her another salad. "Why do you keep giving me gifts?" Nami asked. Drake met her gaze. It seemed like he was smiling at her. "Because I like to give gifts," said Drake. This moment seemed a little awkward to Nami. She blinked blankly at Drake. She struggled to suppress a smile, then turned and walked away. She walked inside the inn and then went up to her room. She drew two more hearts. She was secretly starting to like him. _I wonder if he likes me_. Nami sighed. She couldn't help thinking about Drake.

For the next few days, she visited Drake and took strolls around town. She seemed happier than usual. She was normally very shy and quiet. And every day her affection for Drake grew. They started to go to the Blue Bar together a lot too.

But then, Drake stopped visiting her. He went to see Celia a lot. He started giving Celia gifts. But he didn't go to Nami. Nami waited for him every day at the Blue Bar, but he never came. Then, he left Celia too! He started hanging with Muffy! He went to the Blue Bar every day again, but he ignored Nami! Nami was heartbroken. She thought that Drake liked her. She had five hearts in her diary by now too. She began to stay in her room more often. But then, one day, Drake came to see her! He knocked on her door. "Go away Ruby!" Nami yelled. "I'm not Ruby," replied Drake. "Go away!" yelled Nami. "Aw, come on Nami! I wanted to go to the Blue Bar with you," said Drake. "Go with Celia or Muffy!" Nami screamed. "What are you so mad about!" asked Drake, shocked at Nami's behavior. "Emotional Distress I'm afraid," said Ruby. "What happened to her?" asked Drake, concerned. " I have no idea, She's been like that ever since you started dating Celia and Muffy," said Ruby. "Wait, _dating_? I wasn't dating them! I just hung out a little with them!" said Drake. "Well Nami said you have been going out with them an awful lot lately," said Ruby. "Why would she care anyway? It's not like me and her are anything special!" said Drake. This made Nami's Heart break even more. "Sometimes I don't understand her either," said Ruby. "That's because no one ever understands me!" yelled Nami. She was crying now, and it didn't take long before she ended up falling asleep.

Nami sat on her bed. Tears were falling down her cheeks. It was close to midnight. She was sad and confused. She didn't know whether to stay mad at Drake or forgive him. She heard a knock on her door. "What do you want?" asked Nami. "Someone wants to see you," Said a woman's voice. It was Ruby. "Who is it?" asked Nami. "Drake," replied Ruby. "Fine," said Nami. Drake walked in. "What have you been so mad about lately?" he asked. "I don't know… It's just… When you started hanging more with Muffy and Celia I just sort of felt, you know, left out. Even when we were both at the Blue Bar you completely ignored me," Nami stuttered. "Nami, Is this the only reason why you have been so… down?" asked Drake. "Kind of," replied Nami. "Are you sure it's not because you thought I was dating them?" asked Drake. "Well, I… I…" Nami stuttered. "Hey, Nami? Are you… in love with me?" Drake asked. "This question caught Nami by surprise. "I….. Uh… well…" Nami tried to talk but she didn't know what to say. "It's ok Nami. If you love me, just say so," said Drake. "I… uh…. I have to go," said Nami. She ran out of the room. _How did he find out? _She ran outside the inn and past Celia's farm and started to run up the hill into the city. _I have to escape! I can't stay here if he knows! _ Drake was chasing after her. She ran as fast as she could. Her heart was racing. She couldn't breath. She tripped over a rock and landed hard on her side. "Nami! Nami are you ok?" Drake asked. She didn't move. Drake sat next to her. He stroked her Crimson-Red hair. But he noticed something under her. _Oh no!_ He thought. _It can't be! She can't be hurt!_ He started to lift her off the ground. He noticed something hot, sticky, wet, and _red_ on his arm. He almost dropped Nami in surprise. It was _Blood_. He saw a sharp object stuck in Nami's side. _No! A glass shard! _It was deep into Nami's side. Blood was pouring from the wound. _I need to find help!_ He looked around frantically. Luckily, Celia ran out. "Nami!" she shouted. "She's not… she can't be…!" "Dead," said Drake. Drake picked her up and took her to his house.

Nami opened her eyes. She woke up in Drakes house. She could feel the Blood covering her side. She looked around. Drake wasn't home. Then, the door opened. It was Drake. "Nami! You're awake!" Drake exclaimed. "Yes," she whispered. It hurt to talk. She noticed a long bandage was wrapped around her sides in the middle. One side was stained with blood. Then, suddenly, she yelped. "OW!" She screamed. "What's wrong Nami?" Drake asked. "Ow…" Nami moaned. She had her hand on her side where the blood was. "Nami? Are you ok?" Drake Asked. "Ow….. I don't….know…" she replied. She looked like she was about to faint. She closed her eyes tight and screeched, then fell back on the bed and fainted. When she woke up, she had extra gauze and padding. "Hey Nami…" said Drake. "Hi…" said Nami. Nami cringed. "Ouch…" Nami said. She tried to get in a comfortable position and tried to get to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nami woke up. She rubbed her eyes and tried to sit up. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt! "Nami! You're awake!" Drake exclaimed. "Yes, and it doesn't hurt to sit up!" she said. "Well that's an improvement!" Drake said cheerfully. They both laughed. Drake got up and went out the door. "See ya Nami! I have to go somewhere!" Drake called. "Bye," said Nami. She thought about how nice he was being. She started to get up. But then she decided not to. She went back to sleep.

She woke up the next morning. "Hi Nami," Said Drake. "You can go home now if you want, you're all healed." She looked at him. He had a sad look in his eyes. "Ok…. Bye I guess…." She answered. She got up and left.

When she went into the inn, she went into her room. _I wonder if he likes me._ Nami decided to sleep a little bit. And then she died.

The end.

HAHAHA! I can't believe you fell for that! Do you guys really think I would kill my Favorite character?

Nami blinked her eyes open. She had just left Drake's house only a week ago. She decided to visit him. But before she walked out, she heard Rock say something to Lumina. "Did you know Drake's getting married? I heard he proposed to Celia!" _Proposed? He_ _**Proposed**__to her! _Nami walked out. Was Rock playing a trick on her? Then she saw Drake and Celia. "Hey guys….." Nami said. She tried to hide the sad look in her eyes. "Hey Nami!" They said. "So I hear you're getting married," Said Nami. "Uh… yeah, why?" Drake asked. Nami looked down at the ground. "Congratulations," Nami sighed. "Something bothering you?" asked Drake. "No, its nothing," Nami said. "Are you sure?" asked Celia. "I'll have to leave the valley soon, I'm running out of money," Nami sighed. "That's too bad, we'll miss you," said Drake. Nami felt a tear run down her cheek. "Well Drake, since you and Celia are engaged I guess I won't be living here," said Nami. "Nami, do you like Drake?" Celia asked. "I want you to tell me the complete and honest truth." "Well… yes," said Nami. "As more than a friend?" asked Celia. Nami nodded. "Drake, Im sorry, I can't marry you. I can't break Nami's heart. She's my best friend and she means a lot to me," Celia said. Drake just nodded. Nami thought she even saw him smile. "Celia you don't have to do this," said Nami. "I don't think he's right for me Nami, you can have him," Celia said softly. Nami leaped at Celia and hugged her. "You're the best friend I could ever have!" Nami Exclaimed. She turned to face Drake. His arms were spread apart. She hugged him. "I love you," she whispered to him. "I love you too Nami," Drake answered. Nami kissed him. "I'm going to…. Leave you two alone…." Celia said. She looked disgusted. She obviously never actually kissed Drake. She walked away. Nami stared at Drake. He took out a Blue Feather. "Nami, Will you marry me?" he asked. Nami looked up at him. "Yes," She said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nami stared out the window. It was a year after she married Drake. She was waiting for him to come home. Then, he walked in the door. "Hi Nami," he said. "Hey Drake," Said Nami. Nami walked outside. It was hot out, because it was summer. "It's over 100 degrees out here!" Nami Exclaimed. No, it's only 72," said Drake. For some weird reason, Nami's skin started to crawl. Suddenly, everything was freezing. _What in the hell is going on?_ She went completely numb. _Ok, this is getting weird!_ It didn't hurt, it just felt weird. Then she fell to her knees. She was shivering. It felt like she was covered in ice. Drake was alarmed. "Nami! Are you ok?" Drake Asked, alarmed. "I don't know! Get…. Hardy…" Nami sputtered. Drake ran off to get Dr. Hardy. When they came back, Nami was lying on the ground. Hardy picked her up and took her to his office. "Drake, go home," Hardy said. Drake went home. Hardy examined her. She was perfectly fine. But then he discovered something. But, it wasn't a bad something!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nami left Hardy's office. Drake waved at her when she got home. "So what was it?" he asked. "Nothing actually," Nami said. "Huh. Maybe just a seizure," said Drake. Nami walked inside. She decided to sleep for a little bit. After all, she was tired. Soon she would tell Drake why she had that seizure. A small grin spread across her face._ I can't wait to see the look on his face!_

A few weeks passed. Life went on as usual. They got a new dog and a kitten. The dog's name was buddy and the kitten's name was Sasha. Drake, of course, forgot all about Nami's seizure, while whenever Nami thought about it she grinned._ How much longer can I keep the secret?_ Well one day Nami decided to tell him. She walked up to him. "Hey Drake," She said, grinning. "Oh no! Why do you have that evil smile? Did you throw my toothbrush in the toilet!" He asked. He started to wipe his tongue with his hands. "No you idiot!" Nami yelled. "Oh. Then why did you have that evil grin?" Drake asked. Nami grabbed him by the shirt.

"Because," she said. "I'm pregnant."

Drake stared at her, shocked. "Whoa" "Seriously?" he asked. "Yeah," she replied. Drake fell over and just fainted. Nami just laughed. _I knew he would freak out!_

The end

Hope you guys liked it! I tried to make it better but I just thought it would be cool to End it with Nami saying she's pregnant! Plz Rate and Review!


End file.
